All Alone
by wencho17
Summary: Dean was the face of Smackdown, the WWE champion. He should have been celebrating. But all he could think about was the fact that for the first time, he would be on a separate show from that of his brothers. Feeling alone and paranoid about being once again the weak link of the Shield, can a visit from a friend help Dean see that split brands don't have to mean split friendships?


Dean Ambrose was having a hell of a night. He was the second pick in the WWE Draft, the new face of Smackdown and he had just a few hours prior, defended his championship, pinning Seth Rollins clean for just the second time in his career. He finally found himself working for someone who believed in him and his talents and wasn't trying to push him down in favor of one of his former stablemates. It was in a word, refreshing.

So clearly he should have been ecstatic. He should have been celebrating. But as he sat in the locker room, an hour after everyone had already gone home, all Dean could think about was how he was all alone and how he wasn't sure he liked that too much.

Sure, he had been alone before. Hell, most of his life he had been alone. He hadn't had the easiest upbringing and ended up leaving home at an early age. It was then that he fell into wrestling as that was his escape, his safe haven, his way out. He had made friends over the course of his travels, but trust wasn't the easiest thing for him so he often kept to himself, ate by himself and traveled the long grueling road trips by himself.

In fact, he had gotten so used to not having to share a car or a hotel that when the WWE approached him with the creative plans for the Shield, one of his first concerns was having to do both of those things with a guy in Roman who he barely knew and a guy in Seth who he barely liked. Dean was uneasy about it but he adjusted to the change and even came to enjoy their long road trips and late nights staying up playing Go Fish, yes Go Fish, in the hotels in between drives from town to town.

Even when Seth decided he was better than the Shield and their friendship didn't mean nearly as much to him as it did to Dean, the older man still had Roman to travel with, to bunk with. And up until only a few months prior, they did just that. The guys backstage used to even say that they were Thing One and Thing Two as you could almost never find one without the other.

But with this brand split, everything was about to change and for the first time in his now four year WWE career, Dean was about to be alone once again.

Seth had been the first pick, something that didn't surprise Dean at all given how sickeningly obvious the weasel's relationship with Stephanie was. Seriously, even with the Authority seemingly over, that shit ran deep. So champion or not, Dean wasn't the least bit shocked that Steph would build her brand around Seth.

He was more surprised that he was picked second but was also fueled by it as it meant Shane and Daniel believed in him, trusted him to carry their brand, to be their "guy." And for Dean, who was known at times to struggle with self-confidence, that was definitely a booster he needed. He was sure it was what helped him that night to finally get the monkey off of his back, to finally beat Seth clean, one-two-three, in the center of the ring. He needed that too. He needed to end the night, to go into Battleground as champion, not just for him but for Shane, for Daniel, for their brand.

Dean relished the fact that he was a Smackdown superstar even if he did wish his opportunities to beat up Seth weren't only regulated to a now limited basis. That was the only bad part about being on separate brands. The good part however was that he was once and for all out of the shadow. He was no longer the forgotten member of the Shield, the afterthought. No, he was the one that Smackdown was going to thrive around and that was a role he did not take lightly.

So being apart from Seth was something he could deal with but then in the middle of getting ready for his match, Dean heard Roman's name called by Mick Foley and a little knot formed in his chest. It was conflicting and Dean wasn't sure he knew how to feel.

He and Roman hadn't exactly spoken since Dean found out about the wellness policy violation, but this was a man who he had spent most of his time with for the better part of the last four years, especially the last few months as they fought off the Wyatts, the Authority, the Club and anybody that was trying to keep Roman down. Because that's what Dean did. No matter what, he stepped up for his brother, even if the favor didn't seem to always be returned.

But that kind of stuff didn't bother Dean as he was used to being the back-up, the second line of defense, the guy as Seth said was there to take the beatings. What did bother him however was that after everything he had done for Roman, that the man would lie to him, even if it was just a lie of omission. In fact, that might have been worse because it just told Dean that Roman didn't trust him with the truth.

Dean had trusted Roman though, had with just about everything ever since the two bonded heavily over Seth betraying both of them. Roman had become his best friend. For him to keep this from Dean, it hurt, it really did. Not to mention, Dean knew just how hard he had worked for the title, how near miss after near miss it was finally his time. He knew what being champion meant and he knew that Roman's actions were basically in contrast to everything he stood for and everything his reign would stand for. Dean didn't like cheaters, never did, and he was finding it hard to separate Roman and Seth in that category.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized the two had a lot in common. They both were the hand-picked champions, chosen by the boss to carry not just the title but the company. They were given keys to the kingdom, the best opportunities. Seth was the Authority's bitch and Roman was the Rock's cousin. That afforded them chances Dean could have only dreamed of.

And sure he was jealous, but Roman was his boy so he was happy for him. He just wished that a premium would have been put on hard work and not a last name or having friends in high places. Because he didn't have either of those things and he never would. But he did have years of crawling and grinding and reaching for that brass ring. He put in the work, he put in the dedication but it was never enough and until Seth got injured and Roman opted for the competitive advantage, Dean was sure that he'd continue to be made to toil in silence, in anonymity. That he could be as over as the damn moon with the fans and yet it would never amount to more than a mid-card push or a position in which he was jobbing to the guys like Seth and Roman and Triple H and Brock Lesnar. That the only "guy" he would be was the one who they looked to because he could deliver a good match against just about anyone and was a workhorse. The "guy" who could step in on a moment's notice as a title contender even if he was only there to fill holes or fill-in until the real guy they wanted was available.

Kind of like now. Dean knew the truth, the reality of his situation. He knew Seth's injury opened the door and Roman's suspension gave him the chance to walk through it. He knew he was meant to be a placeholder. But that was before the brand split, that was before he stood tall in the ring with Shane and Daniel hugging him and the entire crowd fully behind him. It was in that moment Dean realized that even if he was simply considered a transitional champion that he refused to give it up without a fight. Not to Seth, not to Roman, not to anybody.

He was confident in his ability to retain on Sunday, but there were still voices in the back of his head playing on his doubt and insecurities.

What if Roman and Seth, the two Raw guys, teamed up to ensure the title stayed on their show? What if it led to the two of them becoming friends again?

After all, Seth had actually talked about how he respected Roman before the whole suspension broke and Roman echoed similar sentiments. The two seemed to even understand each other better than they had a year prior, seemed to almost accept the choices the other made. And all the while Dean was just the guy in the middle, the perceived lunatic who neither really respected, who neither really took seriously.

He saw their faces when he made his grand proclamation about climbing the ladder, grabbing the briefcase and not hesitating to cash in it no matter which one of them ended the night as champion. They both basically laughed in his face. It didn't surprise him that Seth would underestimate him, but that hurt coming from Roman. He had thought the two were closer than that, but with everything that came out that week and the next, he was starting to think he was wrong.

So what if Roman came back and just didn't care? What if he was more like Seth than he cared to believe? What if the two became a tag team again like they had been in the Shield?

Once again he'd be on the outside looking in.

Roman and Seth were always closer, always had more in common. And Dean was the loner. The three became friends but in the back of his mind, Dean always knew if there was a choice to be made that those two would choose each other leaving him out in the cold.

With both of them on Raw, that was entirely possible. And maybe, that was how they wanted it, how they planned it. Maybe they just needed to get Dean out of the way. Maybe they'd connect over how they were better, how Raw was better. Maybe they'd realize he was the problem all along, the weak link as he came to consider himself. And without the weak link in the picture, maybe they would come back together and be stronger than ever.

Dean tried to shake it off. This was just him being paranoid. It was him realizing that for better or for worse that for the first time since they all jumped that barricade and interfered in the Survivor Series main event that the three of them would not be on the same show. But two of them would and those two were probably closer to being friends than they were enemies.

Deep in his thoughts, Dean didn't realize the room had been enveloped in darkness.

"Hey!" he shouted as he thought he saw a figure passing by the doorway. "Champ still in here, so how about you techies turn the lights back on."

"Deano?" a familiar voice questioned as he flicked the light back on, surprised to see the man was still hanging around nearly two hours after they got the call to go home.

"Sami?" Dean responded, instantly recognizing the voice coming from the only man who was allowed to call him by that awful nickname. "Not a techie?"

Sami smiled as he walked over to where Dean was sitting. "Nope, not a techie. What are you still doing here, it's almost midnight!"

"Thinkin'," Dean said simply as he cleared a spot on the bench for Sami to sit down.

Sami nodded. He had no intention of staying. Actually he was only there to grab a bag he had realized he left at the arena. But Sami could tell by the look on Dean's face that something was bothering him and knew that the man could use a friend.

So he took the seat.

The two remained in silence for a few seconds before Sami's eyes drifted to the belt on Dean's lap. Sensing his opportunity, he spoke up.

"Glad you've still got the hardware," he smiled, "even if it would have been nice for it to go to Raw."

Instantly Dean frowned and Sami, who thought he was lightening the mood with the tease, got confused.

"I'm sorry. Did I say the wrong thing?" Sami questioned nervously.

Dean took a deep breath. "No, it's not you, it's just," he paused, noticing Sami was wearing one of those red Raw t-shirts, a contrast to the blue Smackdown one he was donning himself.

"Actually it is you," he said as he stood up and walked away from Sami. "It's you and Seth and Roman and Claudio and hell, it's even Kevin and most of the time I can't stand the guy. You're all on Raw. And I'm well, not."

Sami shook his head as he started to understand.

He and Dean had only gotten close somewhat recently but he knew the saga with the Shield and surprisingly, had been let in on even more. Sami wasn't exactly sure what made Dean basically spill it all out to him but he was happy to have been in a position to help, even if that just meant a listening ear. Dean didn't hold back with him and Sami knew that given his past, that was something huge. So he respected their friendship, even accepted that he had become a surrogate Seth Rollins of sorts, taking on the role that the Architect had always occupied. All that mattered was that Dean had someone and if he was able to be that person, he was absolutely, 100 percent going to do it.

"You know we'll still see each other, all the time," Sami responded, trying to reassure Dean of an uncertain future he wasn't even sure about.

Dean turned back to look at Sami, his eyes never leaving the logo on the younger man's shirt. "Yeah, we'll see each other, like four times a year," he said. "That's not going to do anything for me every Tuesday."

"But you and Daniel were kind of close right?" Sami tried again, although he knew the friendships Dean had developed with himself, Cesaro, Roman and Seth, were not going to be so easily replaced. "And I mean there's AJ and Randy. Yeah, you two were pretty friendly."

Dean laughed dryly as he saw through exactly what Sami was trying to do.

"Yeah, we had some things in common and were getting to know each other," he admitted, "that is of course before he blamed me for the Wyatts putting him on the shelf for like 10 months. I'm not exactly expecting a happy homecoming. And AJ, he's fine I guess, don't really know him, don't really care to. I mean, I shouldn't say it like that, but he's different."

"How so?" Sami questioned.

"He's not one of us," Dean replied softly causing Sami to raise his eyebrow in confusion. So Dean elaborated. "I mean yeah, dude's made the indies his bitch, but he didn't run the circuit when we did. I mean, you, me, Seth, Claudio, Kev, we know each other from way back. We didn't always run in the same circles but there was this bond there. I know it, you guys know it. And look at how well you, me and Claudio have gotten along. He's always been a friend here and you well, you're something else. And if Seth and Kevin weren't complete assholes, I don't know, I feel like the five of us could have been like the Kliq or something. Ya know, the indy crowd that just comes in and runs the place. I guess now it will be Finn taking my spot."

Again, Dean began to walk around the room.

Sami felt the ache in his heart, the one he was feeling for Dean. He knew the man's past well. He knew that Dean's fears included exactly what he was talking about. Being left behind, being forgotten about, being replaced. Sami just wished there was something he could do, some way to reassure Dean that just because the brands were split didn't mean their friendships would split with them.

"I love Finn, don't get me wrong, but he didn't run the circuits with us either," Sami said as he stood face to face with Dean. "He was in Japan while you, me and the boys were running in CZW and Ring of Honor and DragonGate and all that. And even if he had been stateside Dean, no one replaces Mox."

Dean laughed sarcastically. "You say that now."

"No, I mean it," Sami said as seriously as he could muster. "You're one of a kind and you're going to absolutely kick ass on Smackdown. And don't phone it in because I'll be watching every week and every Tuesday I'm gonna call you, no matter where the tours take us and we're gonna talk about our matches. And then, anytime we're a town or so apart, you and me and Claudio and Roman and whoever the hell you want, we're meeting for drinks. That's how much you mean to us Dean. You being on team blue and us being team red doesn't get to change that."

Again Dean managed a smile, but this time it was more genuine. "You'll tell me if Seth and Roman are getting too close?"

Sami laughed, although he recognized just how much that thought was bothering Dean. "I'll drive a wedge between em every chance I get."

"And you'll beat up Seth for me every once in a while, ya know just to remind him who's boss?" Dean asked, again not entirely joking.

"The Club doesn't have Cena to beat up anymore, I'll have Finn recruit them to 'beat up Seth Rollins,'" Sami smiled, causing Dean to smile right back.

The two just stared at each for a few seconds before Dean dropped the title on the ground and enveloped Sami in a huge hug. It caught Sami off guard a bit given how Dean normally was with those things, but he was happy to return the gesture anyway.

"Damn am I going to miss you Zayn," he whispered in his ear as he held the embrace.

"Raw's gonna miss you too Deano, all of us, especially me," he said back as he tightened his grip.

The two remained connected for a few more seconds before Dean cleared his throat and broke up the bond.

"Alright Zayn, that's enough," Dean said as he straightened up. "Don't get all sappy on me now. After all, we're gonna see each other on Sunday."

Sami just nodded. This was Dean being Dean and that was all he could ask for. Even if he knew that masked behind the straight laced humor was the knowledge that Sunday would be the last time until Summerslam possibly that the two would see each other. And Sami could tell that was something neither of them really wanted to think about.

"I'll see ya around kid," Dean said patting Sami on the shoulder. "Oh," he added right before he reached the door. "Thanks for being you and turning out the light."

Sami just nodded. He knew exactly what Dean meant. Had he not been his usual energy saving self he never would have found the champion in need of a shoulder. And he would have hated that, finding out just how alone his friend was feeling.

"Anytime Deano, anytime."


End file.
